


【赵磊x你】光明与原罪

by Anhelia



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anhelia/pseuds/Anhelia
Summary: “我们终有一天会遇见光明的，一切罪恶都会消失的，对吗？”“这个世界就是要有黑白两面，爱也是原罪，恨也是，至于孰黑孰白?我不知道。”





	【赵磊x你】光明与原罪

序.

我们真的能分得清黑白吗？

在这充满黑暗的地方，我们都在渴望着光明，不是我们想死，而是我们需要，需要它来拯救我们。

拯救我们那已经堕落了，自卑了的内心。

无论如何，只有彼此才能拯救彼此。

这里的所有人都在嚷嚷着爱与和平，但他们更需要

光明。

00.

在你十二岁那一年...

“听说路易斯伯爵准备带着小镇搬迁。”这件事在小镇疯传。

八卦的你忍不住半信半疑的跟赵磊分享。

“磊哥，我姑妈说伯爵要带着小镇搬迁?是真的吗？”

“是真是假，放学去一探究竟不就知道了嘛！”

完了你俩就拉钩上吊，一百年不许变...

你上课的时候就一直想着这件事情...

放学铃声终于响了...

你与赵磊听完老班的逼逼叨就“咻”的一下冲出了教室。

你们把小夜灯点亮，在一条偏僻的小路上走着。

“磊哥，你说这要是真的话，我们是不是就要迎来光明啊！”你想想就开心，都蹦起来了。

“不一定哦，就算见到了光明...你可别忘了我们的身份。”赵磊回过头。

当你们走到伯爵城堡的门口时，你与赵磊听见了一阵吵闹声...正好门开了一点...你就和赵磊一起扒在门缝看。

好奇心害死猫，这个八卦不该听...

“不，路易斯，你的决定是错的，你难道忘了我们的身份了吗？”莱特长老扯着路易斯伯爵的披风领子。

城堡里的光暗淡又冷淡，但足以看清里面到底发生了什么，你们也能清楚的看到地板上泛着一点血迹...

“你怎么就知道这一定是错的！难道你要让他们一辈子活在黑暗里吗？”

他把莱特长老推开了，你当时在想：为什么他们两个要为这件事争论不休，甚至还见血了...

或许这件事隐藏着许多秘密呢...

“我绝对不会让你这么做的，路易斯。”你模模糊糊的看见长老把伯爵打晕了，然后他跟士兵说了些悄悄话，士兵就把伯爵带走了。

赵磊握住你的手拉着你往回跑。

“看来我们永远都见不到光明了。”赵磊停了下来。

“为什么？”你的脑子里被吓得一片空白。

“你没听见吗？绝对不会！而且...算了，你不用知道。”赵磊迫切的拉着你往回跑。

为什么？难道我们要一直生活在黑暗之中吗？即使我们是吸血鬼，我们也渴望光明啊？

你忘了我们的身份了吗？

我们天生就该生活在这个地方吗？

你当时一直被赵磊拉着跑，这个问题被一直藏到了现在都没说出来。

从那以后，你就再也没有见到过路易斯伯爵...

直到现在...

01.

在小镇的一所大学里，你把双手手夹在大腿之间，试图去寻找那一丝丝的温暖。

心里痛骂了几句帮你去买早餐的好兄弟赵磊，怎么还没来？想造反是吗？

你已经不耐烦到跺脚了，赵磊才慢悠悠的打开门走进来。

你今天起得早，到教室的时候，教室里开着灯还空无一人，心想着还没吃早饭，让赵磊帮买一份吧。

结果，到现在他才来。

“诶哟！来了！你最爱的皮蛋瘦肉粥来了！”赵磊把一盒热腾腾的皮蛋瘦肉粥放到你面前。

“你咋那么慢呢？”你把盖子打开，里面冒出来的热气覆盖在了你的眼镜上，你用手抹开，然后把手放在盒子两侧，你的手瞬间暖和了起来。

“我真的想不通你为什么这么早来上课？多睡一会不好吗？”赵磊打了个哈欠，在你旁边坐下。

“我睡不着，通宵了。”你摘下眼镜，眯着眼看着赵磊。

“哟！想谁呢?想到睡不着？”赵磊用手掐了一下你的脸，试图想让你清醒一点。

“想着后天...给你送啥呢？想到...脑子发...昏。”你含着一口粥，差点喷出来。

“我开始有点期待了，前几年你不是随便送的吗？这回这么认真...是不是有啥子惊喜？”赵磊搂着你的肩膀，满脸充斥着兴奋。

你给了他一个白眼，继续认真的津津有味的吃着自己的粥。

送礼物不应该认真的送吗？

02.

赵磊生日的前一天，也就是12月31日...

赵磊这一天一脸反常，见到你就只跟你打了个招呼就走了，并没有像往常那样跟你说说笑笑，你也不见怪，毕竟明天他生日，紧张一点也没事。

你重重的推开了他的房门，“砰”的一下着实把赵磊吓到了。

“诶哟喂！你吓到我了！”当时的场面像极了猴子跳高，那可是一蹦三尺高呀！

“你不冷吗？冬天穿这么少?”你从他堆在床上的衣服里抽出一件给他披上。

“这破地方不是一年四季都是冬天，那有什么冷不冷的说法啊，就是来迷惑我们罢了。”赵磊顺手把这件衣服套上。

赵磊看起来心情特别的不好，你也是一个识趣的人，就没有多说什么。

房间里沉静了大概两分钟的样子...

你抓起赵磊的手，“来，我带你去一个地方！”拽着他往外跑。

“去哪?”赵磊想往回拽，但是奈何你是个女汉子。

你对他的动作表示沉默不语，就使劲的拽着他。

当赵磊看到他面前是教堂大门的时候...

赵磊感到了一丝丝的危机感...

“你想干嘛？”他甩开了了你拽着他的手。

“进去啊！我听姑妈说，生日的时候，来这许个愿，愿望总会实现的。”你指着那个门把手。

你使劲的想把门推开，奈何太重...

“帮我推一下可以吗？”你回头对赵磊露出了一个尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑。

赵磊点了点头，把这看起来有点生锈的铁门推开了。

其实你也可以不用问的，这是我的本分。

门推开之后，看见的是奉台上面摆放着一排点着了的蜡烛，能看出来这地方有人，上面挂着一幅画。

原罪。

一个赤裸的女人拿着一个苹果，背后长着一双黑翅膀，但...苹果是白色的。

“哒哒哒”

赵磊听到了几声脚步声，转身用披风把你护住。

“谁?”他四处张望。

脚步声越来越近，你只见那副画的右边站着一个男人，披着黑色的披风，穿着长靴...

你看清了他的脸，有点熟悉...

是...

伯爵?可是...他不是已经...

“伯爵?您怎么在这？”赵磊向他鞠躬。

“我...被关在这了呗。”路易斯伯爵走到那幅画面前鞠了个躬。

“我听莱特长老说，您是去寻找我们可以生存的地方了。”你往那副画上看。

“这只是变相囚禁罢了，他说的话什么时候可信了?”伯爵跪在了奉台面前的垫子上。

赵磊走到了奉台前面。

“这幅画...我终于知道为什么这个破地方总是暗无天日了。

原罪，触犯条例偷吃苹果的男人女人，终生囚禁在暗无天日的地方。

或许...我们已经触犯了...”

赵磊双手合十闭上了眼睛。

“或许是代价吧。我知道，莱特是在保护我。”伯爵站了起来“明天赵磊生日是吗？许个愿吧！”

尽管伯爵被关多年，可他至今没忘...

你看着那幅画。

这一切太可怕了，你心中一切光明都破灭了。

我们已经触犯了...  
触犯...  
宿命吧...

你双手合十，许了个愿。

那就许，愿我与他一生哪怕能见一次光明也好，即使永远不可能...

03.

或许我们就应该生活在黑暗的世界里，这是在保护我们...

“我想走。”赵磊突然停下。

“去哪?”你对黑暗感到有些不安，紧紧的握住他的手。

你们的前方一片黑暗，或许需要一盏灯...

“光明，寻找光明，你愿意跟我走吗？”

“一黑一白，有那么重要吗？我都放下了，你怎么还在想这件事?”一旁伸出来的荆棘在你腿上刮出了一条伤疤。

“我们总有一天会遇见光明的，一切罪恶都会消失的，对吗？”赵磊蹲下用披风的一角擦试着你的伤口。

没有你，我会感到很害怕...

你转头看向赵磊，流了一滴泪...

“好...我陪你。”

尽管那是原罪，我们永远不会抛弃彼此。

04.

你坐在床上，赵磊在用酒精棉轻轻擦拭这你的伤口。

“怎么这么不小心？”他生怕把你弄疼了。

鲜艳的血与你白皙的腿形成了对比。赵磊就光看着就心疼。

“你是不是一直把我当兄弟?”赵磊抬起头。

“没有，你是我的爱人。”你用手抚摸着他冰冷的脸。

当你还在等着赵磊回应的时候，少年人炙热的唇就已经覆盖上来。

唇齿间充斥着少年人的冲动，之间溢出一点血腥味。

“我爱你。我以为你不知道。”赵磊紧紧地抱住你。

那三个字在你的耳边回荡。

我也爱你，爱的深沉...

“我等你这三个字等了好久了。”你用嘴唇在他的脖颈上留下了一个小印章。

“我以为...你会很恨我。”你能感受到赵磊有一点哭泣声，但又有一点激动。

“你知道我不会的。never.”你轻轻地抚摸着他的背。

赵磊把你推到在床上，用嘴唇轻轻的在你的脖子上探索。

“愿意吗？”

“愿意。”你咬了一下赵磊的喉结，回应着他。

赵磊慢慢地攻略着你身上的每一寸地方，他含住你胸前的那颗红缨，用舌头挑逗着它。

你用手伸进他的裤子里，探到那滚烫的东西，上下撸动了几下。

“想快点吗？”赵磊拉开拉链，将龟头抵在你的小核那，来回摩擦。

“嗯...啊...”

赵磊没有做任何扩张就进去了，他也生怕弄疼你，就温柔的一深一浅。

“没事，你快点吧！啊...”

你被顶得生理泪水出来了，他用指腹轻轻抹开，嘴唇在你的眼皮上落下了温柔地一吻。

身体的交合处溢出更多的白色的液体，那旖旎的声音在房间里起起伏伏。

那一夜，你与赵磊不再是两人，从塑了一个...

我们。

05.

2020年1月1日...也就是赵磊的21岁生日...

这个暗无天日的鬼地方迎来了第一束阳光...

那一束阳光透过窗户照在了赵磊的脸上，他紧紧地搂住你...

“你看，那是光。”你转身在赵磊眉头落下一吻。

你想起身，但是赵磊把你按在了床上。

“今天我生日，听我的，多陪我一会好吗？”

“好，我会永远陪着你。”

吸血鬼...

身份在光明面前真的很重要吗？

“为什么我们没有消失?”

“因为我们无罪。”

06.

“你许愿许了什么？”你侧身问赵磊。

“许了...我们永远都不会分离。”赵磊从后面搂住你的腰，把下巴放在你的肩膀上。

“你呢？”

“遇见光明和...一直爱你。”

——END——


End file.
